


Valentine

by queenofthejungle



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, My First Fanfic, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthejungle/pseuds/queenofthejungle
Summary: Geralt of Rivia, with the help of Ciri, teleports to a new world with cowboys, trains, and guns. She leaves him, but gives him a meeting location. Geralt gets a little lost along the way. Luckily, there is a friendly stranger who just might lend a hand.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction. Knowledge of the games The Witcher 3 and Red Dead Redemption 2 aren't necessary, but they will help recognize some of the references. I know that some of this may be out of character, and I am okay with that. I tried to keep the characters personalities intact for the most part. I hope you enjoy it.

Geralt sat in the last seat of the horseless carriage. It moved on metal bars. Ciri had told him it was called a train. She had brought them through a portal to this world to escape Radovid's wrath. They were jumping from realm to realm. This carriage wasn't the strangest thing Geralt had seen. He pulled his hood down lower over his eyes as he pretended to sleep, but he was watching the other passengers and scanning for trouble. The train was headed to a place called Valentine. He was supposed to meet Ciri there. She needed to go to a city, something with a Saint, and she traveled easier alone because used less energy. So Geralt was on this...train. Geralt looked out the window as shadows passed. He could tell it close to midnight now. It would be a good time to hunt. 

All of the sudden, the door to the back of the train burst open and two men stepped in. Geralt could see that their faces were covered, and they had something in their hands. His shoulder blades itched to draw his blade, but he continued his act of sleeping. He considered the two men who had entered. They seemed to be opposites. The first appeared to be in charge. He was loud, and his face was weathered from the sun and wind. His eyes looked kind, belied by his words. The second man had dark black hair and moved so quietly that he was like a wraith. 

The leader said, "This is a robbery. Give us all your money and nobody needs to get shot."

The wraith man walked to the front of the car. He looked at all the passengers and got a sack out of his pocket. Then the train lurched and stopped. The newcomers grabbed onto the seats to stay upright, and Geralt seized the moment to flow out of his seat and draw his sword.

"What're you doin with that big knife?” The leader sneered. “I got a gun. And no knife is going to beat a gun." 

Geralt's blade sliced forward disarming the first man. He spun to face the second man and flicked his gun aside as well. The leader grabbed him from behind, but Geralt used the momentum to roll forward which loosened the grip on him. He jumped up and sliced down with his sword narrowly missing his attacker’s jaw. He saw shock in the eyes staring back at him. The man regained his composure and rolled to the side and righted himself.

They heard a voice yell from a distance, "It's been lovely of you folks to donate to our cause, but now it's time to go.” 

The masked men both turned and ran for the door. They jumped on waiting horses. Before they could ride off, Geralt jumped onto the leader’s horse behind him. He slid his blade towards the stranger’s neck. 

He leaned forward and whispered, "Where were you headed off to?" 

The man spurred his horse hard. The horse sped along the plains. Arthur knew he couldn't risk the gang’s hideout being discovered. They had just been run out of Blackwater, and he wouldn't be responsible for them losing this new home.  
He rode the opposite direction from camp. He was sure Charles would get Dutch and come back for him, until then he was alone with this crazy stranger. The blade bit into his neck, but he swerved the horse right and left trying to throw the stranger. Unfortunately, this man seemed familiar with his trick and just wrapped his arm around Arthur’s waist. Arthur slowed his horse down when he saw a dilapidated barn that he knew was empty. Pulling the reins, he stopped the horse. The stranger loosened his arm and hopped off, but kept the sword pointed at Arthur. Arthur thought about riding away, but something made him dismount. He stood with one hand on his saddle by his repeater and the other on his hip. 

"Now look here fella, I don't know why you jumped on the back of my horse, but you must be about crazy." 

Arthur was getting a better view of the man now by moonlight. His hair looked silver and his eyes looked like a bobcat’s eyes, yellow with a slit pupil. He had scars on his face too. Arthur wondered how he got them. Maybe he was like John and got on the wrong side of a wolf. 

The stranger said, "Where did you take me? I need to meet someone." 

Arthur motioned at the sword and said, "I don't reckon I'm going to be talking with that thing pointed at me." 

The stranger lowered the sword but kept it loose in his hand. He said, "How can I trust a man who wears a mask and steals from others?" 

Arthur thought for a minute and pulled his mask off. It wasn't like this fellar knew who he was anyway. "We was robbing that train because that's how we survive. We got a lot of mouths to feed. It ain't the best way to make a living but it's all we know. Now I reckon I'm going to start a fire so no coyotes get any funny ideas."  
Arthur walked over to the barn and started gathering materials to make a fire. Geralt was a little stunned by the man's sudden frankness. He had seen poor villagers. They would often do unscrupulous things to survive. He walked over to where the fire was beginning to burn. 

"I'm Geralt." 

He held his hand out to the other man, who took it and responded, "Arthur. Nice to meet you." 

Geralt looked at the man's stubble covered jaw. This was a man used to living a rough life. Geralt respected that and identified with it well. The man took a piece of meat out and started roasting it over the fire, then handed a piece to Geralt when it was done. Geralt hesitantly took it, but he waited to eat it until Arthur had eaten his first. He sat for a minute then turned to Arthur. "I have to get to Valentine to meet someone." 

"You meeting up with a lady friend or something. Why you chomping at the bit," Arthur asked.

Geralt growled but responded, "I am meeting a woman, but she's like my daughter. And the meeting is time sensitive. We have to leave." 

Arthur sighed. This man was an odd one. He couldn’t figure out where he had come from or where he might be headed. Why was this meeting so important, and why was he so protective of her? Arthur understood fierce loyalty though, since he would fight Pinkertons and bandits alike to protect those he cared about. Arthur’s attention was drawn back to Geralt’s face. The fire was creating shadows and patterns, but the scars were still visible. Arthur, curious about the texture, reached over and ran his finger along the scar on Geralt's face. 

Geralt grabbed his hand and drew a breath in through clenched teeth. "What are you doing?" 

Arthur shrugged, "I was just curious about what it might feel like." 

Geralt dropped Arthur’s hand. He had never been touched like that before so casually. Back home townsfolk treated witchers with disdain, often avoiding any contact save offering up the occasional contract. Arthur seemed fascinated by his scars. Geralt had so many from his battles against various monsters that he had lost count. He looked at Arthur, from the dirty boots to the jacket made from hides, and he reached over and ran his hand along the fur of the jacket. It was soft but had a coarseness to it. 

Arthur slid his jacket off. "Trapper made it for me. He does good work." 

Geralt took in the shirt with a button unbuttoned at the top, then his gaze traveled down the man's muscular body and legs. 

Arthur asked, "Why do your eyes look like a bobcat’s?" 

Geralt said, "I'm a witcher. We undergo mutations to help us hunt monsters." 

Arthur whistled, "Whatever did that to your face musta been one hell of a monster." 

"You could say that," Geralt said. He lifted his shirt and revealed his scars. “I’ve had plenty of close calls." He showed Arthur his chest and then turned his back and brushed his hair aside so his scars were visible. He let his shirt drop back into place. He looked over at Arthur, “So where are we?”

“We are just outside Valentine. This barn is abandoned. I don’t reckon anyone will bother us. We might have to shoo some critters away, but we should be safe for the night.”

Geralt stood up and started pacing to help dissipate the need for action that was fueled by his indecision. He knew that he should get to Valentine as soon as he could, but he wondered if it could wait until morning. Ciri had said she would need some time to travel, so Geralt made the decision to stay the night. He eyed Arthur warily and said, “How do I know I can trust you not to kill me in my sleep?”

Arthur thought about it, and then answered, “Well I guess you can’t. You don’t know me. And like you said, I am a robber. That means I ain’t the most trustworthy fellar, but I don’t reckon I got any reason to try and hurt ya. Besides you was the one holding a knife to my throat if I recall.”

Geralt flushed a little but didn’t look away. He thought to himself that even if Arthur did try something his witcher senses would alert him, or he could meditate if he needed to pass the time without losing awareness. He said, “Fine. But I have to get to Valentine tomorrow. I wish Roach were here.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Who’s Roach?”

“He’s my horse,” Geralt explained. “He’s a good horse. He never bucks and rides through packs of nekkers without flinching. He’s fast too. I’ve won several races with Roach.”

Arthur nodded. “A good horse can be hard to find. I like this big black Shire I have. My friend Hosea wanted me to sell him, but I knew he was too good a horse to let go. I named him Shadow. He’s a good boah. He ain’t the fastest, but he don’t spook easy.”

Geralt sat down next to the fire again. He accepted the temporary truce with Arthur, but he still needed to meet Ciri. She had plans to jump realms again, and he didn’t want to be stuck here. He missed Kaer Morhen and the other witchers. Vesemir would have a plan but didn’t Vesemir always say something about witchers being lone hunter, but everyone needs a hand sometimes. So Geralt decided to push the tenuous peace a little further. “Can you take me to Valentine tomorrow morning?”

Arthur considered, “Alright. I can take you to Valentine, but I gotta lay low. I stirred up some trouble there recently. A little too much drinking led to some fighting, and I made a couple fellars real mad. You won’t fit in too well with that hair and them cat eyes.”

“I have a cloak. I can blend into the shadows. I just have to find Ciri. We need to leave.” 

Arthur considered and then nodded. “If it’s that important, I’ll help out.”

Geralt removed his cloak and swords and laid them aside. He watched the fire for a few minutes, then his eyes turned back to Arthur and studied him. His messy brown hair was tucked under a black hat that appeared to be leather. Geralt could see stubble growing on Arthur’s cheeks and chin. His eyes allowed him to see just fine even in the dim lighting as they traveled over Arthur’s lips. They looked soft, even though the rest of his face showed the effects of weathering. When his eyes finally reached Arthur’s, the other man was looking at him as well. Geralt was startled by the intensity he saw in Arthur’s eyes. 

Arthur stood up and unfastened his gun belt, as he stared into Geralt’s eyes and continued removing his other weapons and laying them in a pile at his feet. He pulled his shirt out of his pants and began unbuttoning it, but his eyes never left Geralt’s. Geralt was taken aback but refusing to be outdone he slipped his shirt over his head too. He looked at Arthur’s bare chest. It was covered in brown hair, but there were also some scars. Geralt found himself being drawn toward Arthur. He ran his hand up the other man’s chest. Arthur grabbed Geralt by the back of the neck and pulled their mouths together. 

Arthur started the kiss soft, but his intensity increased the longer they kissed. Geralt’s mouth responded to Arthur. Arthur’s lips were soft, but his stubble scratched Geralt’s face. Their hands began exploring each other’s bodies, tentatively at first and then more aggressively. Arthur moved behind Geralt and slid his finger along Geralt’s back scar. Then he slid his tongue along it, as Geralt sighed. He turned and grabbed Arthur’s face and kissed him hard and ran his hands down Arthur’s neck and shoulders. He kissed him again as his hands slid down Arthur’s stomach to his pants. 

Arthur laid back and pulled Geralt on top of him. Arthur ran his hands through that silver hair. It was as soft as silk on his calloused hands. They rolled onto their sides, and Geralt’s hand cupped Arthur through his pants, which caused Arthur to shudder. It had been a while since he’d been with anyone. He was hard and ready, stretching his pants tight. He reached down and ran his hand up Geralt’s thigh and found him thick and ready too. Arthur sucked Geralt’s lower lip into his mouth as they kissed again. The witcher growled. He wanted this. The tension mounted as their desires took on a life of their own driving them to explore each other. Geralt grabbed Arthur’s hand and guided it into his pants.  
Arthur wrapped his hand around Geralt, and gently squeezed and stroked down the shaft. Geralt started fumbling to loosen his pants to give Arthur room to work. Arthur pushed Geralt onto his back and lowered himself down Geralt’s body as Geralt watched, his eyes hungry. Arthur grabbed Geralt’s thighs and spread his legs. He kissed up both thighs teasing, and then he kissed his way up Geralt’s balls. He licked one hot line up the back and lowered his mouth onto him. Arthur slowly took more and more into his mouth. Then just as slowly raised his mouth off. 

He kept the slow pace, never going faster, enjoying the fact that it was driving Geralt mad. Geralt began to thrust into his mouth faster and harder, and Arthur didn't want to stop him. He liked the thrusting. Geralt was close because he could taste the salty precum. The pace got more frenzied, then his mouth was full of a hot wash. He swallowed and licked the last remnants from Geralt before moving up and kissing Geralt as he laid on top of him. Geralt kissed him back, then pushed him onto his back. Geralt said, "I can give as good as I get." 

Geralt could see the effect he'd had on Arthur from the small wet spot on his jeans. He freed Arthur and admired the length that spilled out. Eagerly he wrapped one hand around Arthur’s balls and began to massage them while he wrapped his other hand around Arthur’s length, stroking up and down with one hand while massaging with the other. He found a rhythm and kept going.

Arthur grabbed his hand and said, "I'm about to go." 

Geralt said, "We can't have that." He lowered his mouth and began working both hands and his mouth. Arthur grabbed for anything while his body was bucking against Geralt’s mouth and hands. He exploded into Geralt’s mouth. His eyes closed tight as he thrust against Geralt’s mouth. Finally, his body gave one last shudder and he fell back against the ground. Geralt sat up and lightly ran his hands along Arthur's thighs as he gazed at his face taking in all the delicious features. 

Arthur said, "Damn boah you just finished me. You trying to get me to go again?" 

Geralt leaned against Arthur’s thigh so he could feel his body hardening again. "Witcher stamina has its benefits," he said and smiled. 

They spent a little while longer exploring each other’s bodies. Geralt showed Arthur just how much stamina a witcher possessed. Soon, they fell asleep after they were both sated. Geralt woke up next to Arthur. As the witcher traced Arthur’s face with his eyes, he tried to memorize the curve of his lips, the light stubble across his jaw, his long eyelashes. Light was streaming in through the holes in the barn’s exterior, making his hair look like it had strands of gold and bronze mixed in. Arthur was ruggedly handsome. Geralt smiled to himself. How had he ended up in a situation like this? Geralt began dressing and strapped his blades to his back. Realizing he couldn’t admire Arthur any longer lest Ciri leave without him, he kicked Arthur’s boot. “Time to get up. I have an appointment in Valentine.”

Arthur sat up. He wished he was at camp, at least Pearson kept coffee brewing. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and tried to force himself into alertness. If he was going to avoid stirring up trouble in Valentine, he would have to be vigilant. Dutch would not appreciate him making a stink in town. He stood up and began getting dressed while thinking the night hadn’t gone the way he had expected it to. He was surprised at his response to the witcher, whatever that was. Looking at Geralt, who already had his swords tucked away, Arthur took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the man before him. No one would know about his deadly potential just by looking at him, but even so Arthur had to admit he could handle himself pretty well. In the morning light, Geralt’s eyes looked even more alien. Arthur didn’t mind. He was getting used to Geralt’s appearance and even appreciated the texture the scars added to his face and body. Remembering how soft Geralt’s hair had been as he ran his hands through it made him reach out to touch it again. Thinking about their night together exacerbated Arthur’s morning situation, so he stuck his hand in his pants to readjust. 

Geralt raised an eyebrow and smiled. “If I didn’t have to meet Ciri, I would do something about that.”

Arthur smiled, “A deal’s a deal. And I had more fun last night than I’ve had in a long time, and I didn’t even have to pay you.”

Geralt tilted his head back and laughed, “Are you offering?”

Arthur shook his head. “I’m glad you’re in such a good mood. Let’s go find your daughter before I change my mind and keep you here a little longer.”

They went outside and mounted Arthur’s horse. True to his word, Arthur rode straight to Valentine. Due to the gang’s scouting, he knew this area pretty well. He tied his horse up near the stables, which were about as far from the Sherriff’s office as he could get. Geralt had pulled his hood up when they got closer to town. Now he walked close behind Arthur, searching the town for any sign of Ciri. Arthur thought it would be best to avoid the saloon, so he steered Geralt toward the general store. He had an account, so he thought they could do some shopping while they waited for Geralt’s friend. 

Geralt walked into the store and let his eyes scan the various shelves. It was different than the merchants back home, but it had its charms. Arthur showed him the oatcakes he bought for Shadow, and Geralt picked some up to take home to Roach. Arthur told the storekeeper to put it on Uncle’s tab. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and gunshots outside. 

Geralt ran to the door and ripped it open to find Ciri being pursued by three men on horseback. She was running with her sword out and deflecting something. Geralt ran to help her, but she teleported onto one of the men’s horses and slammed her sword hilt down on top of his head. He slumped off the horse. Then she pulled on the reins and stopped the horse in the middle of the street. The other two men kept riding and turned their horses to face her, but she rode toward them both fearlessly even spurring the horse harder, pushing it to its limit.

She sliced left and then right, and the two men’s saddles fell to the ground taking the startled bandits along. Ciri stopped the horse again and hopped off. She still had her sword out, but she sheathed it when she realized she had neutralized the threats. She saw Geralt standing on the side of the street and she signaled to a tree past the buildings and on a hill. “Meet me at that tree,” she said, and then she teleported away. 

The townsfolk seemed to come out of the haze they had been in and began moving towards the bandits. Geralt pulled Arthur along after him as he cut through an alley where they tried to remain hidden until they were within sight of the tree. He and Arthur didn’t have to wait long before Ciri appeared. She was slightly out of breath but seemingly unharmed. 

“Was that really necessary? You aren’t doing a good job of keeping a low profile,” Geralt reprimanded. 

“I didn’t kill them. They deserve a lot worse for shooting at me. Men here seem to think that being a woman means they can take advantage. They’ve learned a valuable lesson today.” 

Arthur looked back and forth between Geralt and Ciri. They didn’t look that much alike, but she did have a scar on her face. He was a little shocked by how she seemed like she could disappear into thin air. However she was able to, she’d made quick work of those bandits. He was impressed. 

Ciri looked at Geralt, “So who’s your friend? I thought we were keeping a low profile.”

Geralt squinted at her. He didn’t like his words being used against him, but Ciri often reversed lessons on him so he was used to it. “What were you doing anyway,” asked Geralt. 

Ciri smiled, “I’ll fill you in later, but now it’s time to go. Are you ready?”

Arthur realized that Geralt was leaving. He was used to making rash decisions so what was one more. Brashly he grabbed Geralt and kissed him long and hard. If this was the last time he would see him, he wanted to be remembered. 

Geralt was surprised at first, but then he let himself fall into the kiss. This gruff man had a way of making him feel things he didn’t know were possible. 

Arthur stepped away and said, “I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again, so I wanted to give you something to remember me by.”

Geralt smiled, “I don’t think I’ll forget you anytime soon Arthur.”

He grabbed Ciri’s hand, and she teleported them away. 

When they got to the next realm, Ciri asked, “So are you going to tell me about that? And are you going to tell Yen?”

Geralt looked thoughtful, then said, “I don’t know what to say to that, but I wouldn’t mind visiting Valentine again." He smiled and there was a gleam in his eyes. 

Ciri shook her head. “You witchers and your secrets.”


End file.
